Sunday Morning
by Chibimoot
Summary: ONESHOT EDxROY It was Sunday morning, and Ed was just looking for his brother in the military HQ. But the Colonel decided to pop in.


A/N: Mysty kept bugging me at school to do this so this is dedicated to her. And it's an EdRoy fic, if anyone didn't get that from the summary. Or it sorta is. If you don't like that, please don't read it. This is probably cruddy, but meh. If anyone's OOC, forgive me. I'm not all that keen on FMA.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. Cause if I did, Hughes wouldn't have died. ;; And that's why he's mentioned.

Sunday Morning By Chibimoot 

A small light shone in through the open window, telling Edward Elric that Sunday morning had finally arrived. He sighed as he rolled to his side in his guest bed. He looked around the rather plain room that the military had given him to stay the night in. His younger brother, Alphonse, wasn't anywhere around. First Lt. Hawkeye had decided to give the two different rooms. Neither of the Elric brothers had been pleased with this, but they didn't bother questioning it either. Of course, Ed wouldn't blame Hawkeye to begin with anyways. It was probably Colonel Mustang's fault. It was always Colonel Mustang's fault. Ed sat up in his bed, recalling what had happened the night before.

The Elric brothers had shown up at his office, probably around sunset. They had a small bone to pick with him. They had come across a small village earlier in their travels that the military seemed to be abusing. Ed didn't think too lightly of this matter and decided to bring his full thoughts to Mustang himself. The two had argued for most of the night while Al and Hawkeye merely watched, neither wanting to get into their counterpart's way. In the end, Mustang had won the argument, using what he referred to as his height advantage. Ed, obviously, wasn't happy about being bested by Mustang, but eventually gave up trying to argue with him. It was late by then so Mustang had ordered for Ed and Al to stay at the military HQ for the night. Ed had been trying to escape the office before had been made, but he apparently was too late. Hawkeye had frogmarched the two brothers down the hallways, locating each of them a separate room so they couldn't plot to escape together. Ed had known this must have been Mustang's intention all along but he kept his mouth shut, trying to figure out an easy escape route. Hawkeye seemed to have been thinking the same thing since she put the two in what appeared to be opposite ends of the HQ. The HQ seemed to be a twisting, never-ending hallway since Ed couldn't for the life of him figure out which way they kept going. But, nevertheless, he stayed in his room like what was expected of him. He wouldn't have been able to find Al's room that easily, anyway. There were still quite a few soldiers awake at the time so he would have been caught. It was best to wait until early morning.

And that brought Ed to his current situation.

Ed pushed the blanket off of him and got out of bed. He searched around the room for his clothes that he had thrown around the night before. He stared at the window while he dressed, thinking about how easy it would be to leave the HQ by jumping out that window. But, he wouldn't leave Al like that. He decided to go locate his brother first. Then they could jump out the window and escape. Ed walked to his door, cautiously; trying not to make noise with his automail leg in case Mustang had decided it would be a good idea to leave a guard at the door. He pressed his ear against the door. There were no sounds coming from it so he opened it, peered around, and started down the long, never-ending hallway.

Ed didn't pass many people on his way down the hall; just a couple of normal officers here and there. He had to sneak past a corridor in fear of Armstrong spotting him, but that was the worst of the trip. He walked for what felt like hours. He couldn't believe how far apart Hawkeye had placed the two siblings. He stopped and looked around. He didn't know which way to go. Now that he thought about it, he couldn't recognize the area of the HQ he was in. Inwardly, he thought about panicking since he had gotten himself lost. Mustang was going to have some laugh about that. Hawkeye was probably going to give him some scolding. And Armstrong would probably stick his nose into it and blow the whole thing out of proportion. He sighed.

"Lost, Fullmetal?" a familiar voice came from behind him. Ed made a face before spinning around. He looked up at Colonel Mustang himself.

"No, not at all," Ed replied, forcing his voice to sound cheerful and innocent. He didn't want Mustang knowing about his plan to just 'disappear' again. "What ever gave you that idea?" Mustang merely raised an eyebrow. Ed didn't know how long he could keep the straight face so he dodged around the colonel, calling, "Seeya!" over his shoulder. Mustang turned on his heel to watch the alchemist walk down the hallway.

"If you're looking for Alphonse, you're going the wrong way," Mustang called casually. Ed stopped and glared over his shoulder at the officer, who smirked and started walking in the opposite direction. Ed jogged after him.

"So, you know where Al is?" Ed questioned, hopefully. Maybe Mustang would let it slip where they were keeping (locked up in Ed's mind) the younger Elric brother.

"Yes," Mustang answered, looking at Ed through the corner of his eye. He could see the hope in the teen's eye, but he didn't say anymore. Ed's hopeful look dropped and turned into a scowl.

"Well?" Ed asked sounding irritated.

"Well what?" Mustang asked, innocently, turning to look at the teen. He had a hard time hiding his amusement about Ed's annoyed look. "Did you need something, Edward?"

"Damn right I need something!" Ed replied, scowling. "Where's Al?"

"Oh, is that what you wanted?" Mustang asked, sounding innocent. The look of annoyance from Ed was getting bigger and Mustang couldn't help but grin.

"What are you grinning at?" Ed demanded, stopping to glare up at the much taller man. Mustang snickered. He knew how much damage Edward could do to him if he was riled up, but that look was amazingly funny. "Stop that!"

"Sorry…" Mustang said, shaking his head to stop himself from laughing anymore. "I'll take you to Alphonse's room. But wait until after breakfast before you two leave, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah," Edward mumbled as he continued to follow the Colonel down the rather long hallway. They turned a sharp corner. Along this new hall, Ed could see the Colonel's office. _Now_ he recognized where they were.

"One second…" Mustang mumbled, mostly to himself than to Ed. He opened the door to his office, went to his desk and started rummaging around. Ed walked into the office as he had done on many occasions and stood by the doorway, waiting rather patiently. He looked around the office. There wasn't anything new in the room. Well, maybe except for that picture on the bookshelf. The one of Maes Hughes. Ed looked down towards the ground. He couldn't really remember if Mustang

"Edward…."

Ed looked up.

"Huh? What?"

"Can you come here and help me look for this file. I can't seem to find it."

"Oh. Yeah, sure thing." Ed moved away from the wall and walked over to stand by the desk. He started to rummage through the papers as well, trying not to look as if he was trying to read some of them. "What exactly are we looking for?"

"It should be two sheets of paper stapled together on tan-ish paper."

"Right…" Edward continued to rummage, not really paying attention to the papers anymore. There wasn't all that much interesting info on them anyways. They continued the small search for the papers in silence, neither really acknowledging the other's current presence. After about fifteen minutes, Ed shuffled through a pile of papers, wondering why the Colonel wasn't keeping his stuff better organized, when he located the sheets.

"Found 'em," he announced. Mustang looked up from where he was searching through the desk drawers.

"Oh, that's great," he murmured, getting off of his knees and strolling over. He leaned over Ed's shoulders to look at the paper. A slight red tinge crossed Ed's cheeks.

'He couldn't just take it from me, huh?' he thought, rather annoyed as Mustang continued to read the paper, leaning over Ed rather closely. Ed scowled, making Mustang look down at him.

"And what exactly was that for?" he questioned. Ed didn't reply. Mustang shrugged, which Ed was able to feel, and went back to reading the sheets. He started to run his finger over the lines as he read then as if he was trying to not lose his place. Ed looked even more annoyed at this since he could now feel Mustang pressed against him.

It was a rather odd feeling. Ed could feel his heart pounding in his chest for no real reason at all. He couldn't stress in his head how stupid he thought this was. He would wiggle out of this position he was put in, but Mustang probably would have started laughing at him. He was torn between wanting to get of Mustang's arms (or arm at the least) and his stupid pride. Stupid male pride.

But just as soon as the feeling had come, it had past. Mustang had swiped the paper from his hand and taken it to the other side of his desk. Ed watched him as he opened the topmost desk drawer and dropped the two sheets in there. He shut it with a slam.

"Hope I can find it again," he muttered. He looked up at Ed. "And why exactly are you blushing?"

This made Ed blush even more. He hadn't known his face was red. That was just great.

"Wha…? Huh….?" Ed stuttered, suddenly glaring at his companion. Mustang blinked before bursting into laughter. "What the hell are you laughing for?" Ed demanded hotly.

"Nothing…." Mustang replied, regaining his composure. He put his hand over his mouth as if to muffle a few more laughs. His face took a serious expression to it, as he remained quiet for a few minutes. Ed sighed quietly in relief. Mustang hadn't taken any thought to what Ed could have been blushing for. Or at least he thought so.

"Were you waiting for me to kiss you?"

"WHAT!" Ed shouted in outrage. Just his reaction made Mustang continue to laugh. He strolled around the desk and stood, facing the teen with his arms crossed. Ed glared up at him, craning his neck rather painfully. He could tell that his cheeks were hot, though it was mostly out of anger now. "Why the hell would you think that!"

"No reason," Mustang said with a shrug. He was acting rather calm compared to Edward now. "It was just that you were blushing because I touched you."

"You have no proof of that," Ed said, though he wasn't yelling anymore. He clenched his hands into fists as Mustang leaned back against the desk.

"Well, I know how to get proof," Mustang stated, simply. Ed stared at him for a few seconds before giving his elder an expression that clearly read 'I want to see you try'. Without another word, Mustang leaned forward and pressed his lips to Ed's. The alchemist's face turned much brighter than it had ever been in the last five minutes. He could just feel Mustang grinning. His heart started pounding again as Mustang pulled back.

"I told you so," he said with a straight face though the sass was clear in his voice. He left the desk and walked to the door. "So let's go get you Alphonse now." He swung the door open, and made to walk out though he paused to look over his shoulder. "And stop blushing already. People are going to start thinking stuff if they see you that way." He walked briskly out into the hallway.

Ed ran to the door and peered down the hallway both ways. He could make out Mustang's blue uniform turning the corner down the left side. Without another word, Edward ran after him.

END

……….

A/N: That was so corny and bad. But I don't really care. If Mysty decides she likes it, then I'm happy with it.


End file.
